The invention relates to an electrographic copying apparatus and, more particularly, to the one capable of storing and retrieving document information.
Micro-film systems have been used for storing and retrieving technical information such as patent publications. Recently, an electrographic copying apparatus has been developed for the same purposes, which uses an optical scanner and a memory device, and provides a hard copy of the necessary information by using an electrophotograph, if needed. According to the latter apparatus, however, an operator cannot check if the hard copy taken out is the one desired to be retrieved or not.